Frodo and His Fangirls
by Aria Breuer
Summary: While working on his book, Frodo is transported from Bag End to a cave, where he meets his fangirls for the first time. Theme: Tolerance.


**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.

**Inspiration for Fanfic:** Saturday Night Live's skit "Disney Characters".

*.*.*

Frodo sat in his study, lost in his writing. His quest was done and now he was working on jotting down the events of his journey. Well, at least it gave him something to do. He just didn't plan on his study disappearing, only for him to appear inside a cave, still seated on his wooden chair.

"What the—" Frodo stared at the cave in bemusement. Where was he? And why were there so many girls watching him? "Oh no." He smirked, doing his best to calm down. "Listen, lasses, I don't mean to impose, but I really ought to head back to Bag End."

"Does he know about the quest?" one fangirl whispered.

"Shush! If we tell him about the quest, he'll freak out," a second fangirl whispered.

"Let's bring him back to Bag End, in his story. He doesn't belong in our world," a third fangirl muttered.

Frodo looked at the fangirls like they said something distressing. How would he not know of his quest? Why would he want to go home? Well, he wanted to go home, but… this whole experience was strange. Maybe he should explore this world, see what it had to offer.

"Listen, lasses, I don't mean to impose, but how about this? I explore your world and you can explore mine! How does that sound?" Frodo asked, happily, stunning the fangirls.

"But you're not supposed to be here! You're supposed to be in Middle-earth!" a fangirl said, annoyed.

"Send him back! He doesn't need to be here!" a second fangirl said, aloud.

"But I _am_ here!" Frodo said, shocking the fangirls even more. "This is ridiculous!"

"Now look, let's not ruin the timeline. Frodo's fictional. He doesn't exist. Let's leave it at that, huh?" a third fangirl asked, annoying Frodo more.

Frodo didn't exist? He checked himself over. He certainly did exist. So, why was that so hard to believe?

"Come on. I'm here! You know my quest. You're obviously my fans. Do you want a hug?" A hug was good. Frodo was onto something.

Still, the fangirls gasped again. This really had to stop. Oh no! The fangirls were squealing at him, now.

"Get him!" one fangirl screeched, causing her and the other fangirls to dive for Frodo.

Frodo let out a yelp, shielding his face, right as a bright light sent him back to Bag End. Frodo huffed and puffed, glad that was over. However, he jumped upon seeing one fangirl in his study, followed by a few others, who all but the one fangirl vanished in bright lights.

"What do you want?" Frodo said to the fangirl, stunning her. He said in agitation, "Look, if you want an autograph, you can have it. Just leave." He covered his forehead, stressed from his harrowing journey in the cave. Still, the fangirl wouldn't leave him be. He looked at her, annoyed. "What? My quest is done. I'm sure, if all those fangirls wanted, they'd let me go, when I sailed to the Undying Lands. Don't tell me you're in pain, too."

The fangirl in front of him gulped. "Believe me, I want to sail with you to the Undying Lands."

Frodo stared at her in shock. "What? You'd go with me?"

"Frodo, I'm suffering, too. The Undying Lands could heal us both," the fangirl said, wisely.

"You wouldn't come back. Is that really what you wanted?" Frodo asked her, cautious.

"What else can I do?" the fangirl said, in pain. Frodo could sense she was in more pain than he realized. Maybe there was a reason she was here with him.

"You're a strange lass, you know that?" Frodo asked, still stunned by her.

"And you're a strange hobbit, too, but that's okay. I like you," the fangirl said, looking up at him with her green eyes.

Frodo chuckled. "I'm starting to like you, too," He smiled at her, telling her, calmly, "Something we can agree on. Thank you."

"I'd go anywhere with you," the fangirl said, calmly.

"Yes, I believe you would," Frodo said, clasping her hand.

And that was how a friendship formed between Frodo and his fangirl.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
